1989
by Grace4Star
Summary: A series of Wessa one-shots roughly based on some songs off of the 1989 album by Taylor Swift. I may do a Jessa version of Ed Sheeran's album, X, but I need to know your opinions on that first.
1. How You Get The Girl

How You Get the Girl

**As the summary says, I decided to do this series of Wessa one-shots all based off of songs on Taylor Swifts 1989 album. They'll all be set in different times, but this one is set in 1879. Obviously I can't do all of the songs because I don't really think I could fit Will and Tessa into a song like 'Shake it Off' or 'New Romantics' or 'Blank Space' but I'll do my best. This first one-shot is based off of the song How You Get the Girl.**

**PS: Also recommend (RECOMMEND. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT) to listen to each song for each one-shot to help you understand it better.**

Will stood outside of Tessa's door like a ghost, shaking. He never thought himself, Will Herondale, would be shaking over a _girl, _but he was. He was, because it was Tessa.

He let his mind drift off to the past 7 months.

It had all started when Will's sister, Cecily arrived. Will didn't know the full story between Tessa and Jem, but he knew that Jem had become to grow feelings for Cecily. That was also at the time when Tessa had admitted to Jem her feelings for Will, and they decided to break off the engagement. Thus Will found it safe to be with Tessa, and Jem had found a cure, anyways. He was happy with Cecily.

It had been a fun, adventurous love. It had been a rollercoaster – full of ups and downs and twists and turns. That was until around 6 months ago.

He didn't know what he had been thinking, or perhaps it was because he had become highly intoxicated. But he had a rather disturbing one night stand with Jessamine. Yes. Now he was certain it was because he was too drunk to even walk, because he would never in his right mind betray Tessa like that.

Tessa had walked in on them, a pure look of shock and horror on her face. At that point he was very drunk, so he seemed totally unfazed when she covered her mouth with her hand and ran out of the room, sobbing. But in the morning when he had realised what he had done (he didn't remember much, just that) he didn't know what to think or do.

There was no explanation for what he had done to tell Tessa. That morning, she didn't show up for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. When people started getting suspicions about their relationship she started showing up slowly, but never making eye contact with Will.

In the end they had to say something. She lied to them, for Will. She told them all that they had had a few rough fights and decided to break it off for a little while. Jem was the only one Tessa told the truth. How did Will know? A few nights later, Jem came barging in Will's room furious with him.

He told him he broke her heart, and that he should be sorry. He said many other things to Will – neither particularly kind or particularly mean – but he hadn't been happy with Will.

And now here Will was, like a ghost on the threshold of Tessa's room shaking as if he was a ninety year old man. He knew that she probably wouldn't forgive him, or even want to see him, but he _had _to do something. He was still in love with her, and yet she still hated him.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he quietly knocked on her bedroom door.

She opened up the door, squinting from sleep, obviously – and when she made out that it was him, her eyes widened and she moved to shut the door, but he wouldn't let her. He stepped his foot in to stop the door from closing. He didn't even know why he was forcing this upon her, to talk to him, but he did it anyways. After a few seconds of struggling she decided it was pointless and sighed, looking up at him. He was shocked to find that her eyes were full of pure pain. He knew he had hurt her, but he didn't think he'd hurt her _that _bad. _Stupid Will, _he thought. _Always messing up everything. Always messing up peoples lives. I deserved to die._

"Are you _insane?_" she hissed, eyes narrowing.

He moved to open his mouth, but found that the words wouldn't come out that easily.

"Just hear me out, Tess. Please."

She shook her head, but her eyes didn't leave his.

He took a breath. This was it.

"It's been a long six months. Not just for you, but for me."

He saw her swallow.

"But the thing is, Tess. I've been too afraid to tell you what I want."

"And what's that?" she asked, her voice never leaving that sharp tone that made him wince.

"I want you. Not for sex, Tess, or for kisses, or for pleasure, but I want you for the worse or the better. Trust me, I don't know what it is, being me. I'd wait forever and ever for you, Tessa Gray. I broke your heart, I know. And I hate myself for it. But what do I do now? I'm going to put it back together. Not just because it _needs _to be done, but because I love you."

Tessa's eyes softened just a bit. She seemed to be struggling to keep her wall up. She slowly nodded, inviting him to move on.

"Remember how it used to be?" he reminded her. "Pictures in frames, kisses on cheeks?"

He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her blush slightly.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Tessa. I was honestly the most wasted I have ever been. But yet, I still must have lost my mind to leave you all alone, and never tell you why."

Will exhaled loudly. He had said it. He just hoped she would believe him.

Tessa looked up at him, and without realising it – she was crying. Tears were slowly slipping down her cheeks as her eyes kept filling up with more water.

"Tess," Will breathed, concerned. Even though he knew it was wrong, no – it was wrong – he reached up to stroke her cheek lightly. And this time, she didn't move to pull away.

"Tess. Tess, what's wrong?"

Tessa choked on a sob and finally realised that she was crying. "Oh god," she said, inbetween sobs. "I _hate _to cry." She self-consciously wiped the tears off of her cheeks, but that only made her face look worse.

"Why are you crying?" Will said, so soft that it was barely a whisper.

"I just – thankyou Will, for saying that."

He was bewildered. "_Thankyou? _But don't you hate me?"

She laughed, though it was more like a sob, and moved to place a hand on his cheek, and moved her other hand to lace fingers with his.

He decided to take a risk, to take a step forward, and tangled his fingers into her soft, brown, curly hair. The hair he loved.

"Oh, Will," she said. "Will, I never hated you. I loved you. I am in love with you."

Will's eyes widened. "You can't mean…? But you, you…." He seemed lost for words.

She smiled slightly, and her tears had ceased a bit. "I don't know why I pushed you away, Will. But I felt that I had too. But Will, trust me when I say that I believe you. Every word you said. Trust me when I say that I trust you. Everything you do."

"Tessa," he breathed. And that seemed to unlock something in Tessa. She moved to pull him closer and in a second (he didn't exactly know _how _it happened, but it did) they were kissing. It had been so long since their lips had touched, and only know did Will know how much he missed the taste of her mouth, the feel of her hands in his hair, the feelings only she could unlock within him.

When they pulled back from each other, finally, even though they hardly pulled back – there was less than an inch between them, Will looked relieved. Tessa did, too.

"Lovebirds!" they heard Cecily shout from across the hall, outside of Jem's room. Will turned around in shock to see his sister standing there watching them in amusement. He looked back at Tessa to see that she was blushing madly. He realised that they had had that encounter outside of her room, and that everybody who walked by could have seen it.

"Oh, by the angel!" Tessa exclaimed, as Cecily went into Jem's room, still smirking. "That was mortifying."

For once, Will couldn't help but agree.

**I hope you enjoyed that! I'm kinda really bad at writing fluff, but oh well. Till next time! Hope you like it.**

**Also, I don't really write much Jessa (although I'm currently working on a fanfic with both Wessa and Jessa in it), I want to know your opinion on this: should I write a series of one-shots like this, but based on Ed Sheeran's X album for Jessa? I find Ed Sheeran more fitting for them. I don't know, so I'll only do it if people think it's a good idea. Thoughts?**


	2. I Wish You Would

I Wish You Would

**Alright, so I probably should be working on I've Never Forgotten because I've hardly started Chapter 6, but I just couldn't resist writing this! First part is Will's POV, and this is set in modern day. Also, please be aware that I can't write the whole song the same, for example, the ending to this one-shot is different to the ending of the story. I need to shut up now.**

Will saw the corner ahead of him, presumably 100 metres, indicating he was about to drive by Heron Street, which was where his ex's house was. Tessa's house.

He didn't exactly know himself what he was doing, or in fact; why he was doing it, but still – he was doing it.

It was 2am (which was also known as the hour of honesty), just a couple of hours after the dead of the night when all was the most silent, but it felt like it was forever ago. Literally. He had been awake all night thinking about the events of him and Tessa in the past few weeks.

They had had a fight. They'd had fights before, sure. Didn't every relationship have arguments? But never before had they had a fight that would destroy their views on their love.

Why had they had a fight? Will had cheated on Tessa. He didn't mean too. He didn't want too. But he did.

See, before Tessa came into Will's life, Will was a player. Probably the biggest player in their high school. He'd date girls for his entertainment, use him, have them for sex, and then break their hearts. He'd do the same thing over and over again to different girls, until Tessa came.

At first, he would've done the same thing to Tessa. They had met in Literature class – when he had found out she had a love for books as desperate as his, too. But slowly, _slowly _he found that the feelings for this particular girl were different. He didn't feel nothing like he did with all of the girls he had played – he felt something. And soon, to his dismay, he found out it was love. _He had fell in love with her. _And that's when everything changed. He didn't use her, like he did to everybody else. He didn't have sex with her, like he did with everybody else. He loved her, and he was in a serious relationship with her.

Things were going good for a while until his ex-girlfriend, Jessamine, came sauntering up to him. Jessamine was a pain in the ass. She wouldn't leave Will alone, no matter what. Of course, she was just another one of the play-toys Will had used for sex, but she didn't forget about him like most girls did. She wouldn't leave him alone. Will wanted to punch her.

But that day was November the 8th. The day his elder sister by two years, Ella, had died. She had died of a disease that was impossible to cure and killed the person in one night. She had died when he was just 12, 5 years ago, but still, she was his sister. The memory still hurt. Hell, it always would. The pain on that day was unbearable.

Will wasn't thinking. At all. He needed something to distract him. So he cheated on Tessa, with Jessamine.

She had found out. Of course she would. She never told him how she had found out, but she had, and she knew what he had done. She still hadn't forgiven him since. She was heartbroken.

Now, he scratched the back of his neck with his hand. He should be sleepy, but he was wide awake. He was lost, and he was troubled.

He took a deep breath. He convinced himself, or at least tried too, that he knew was he was doing. But deep down, he knew he didn't have a clue about what he was about to do.

He rounded the corner, and looked up at her house. He'd been in that house. They'd had sleepovers, parties, and lots of fun there. Now, those things would probably never happen again.

He drove past her street, forcing himself not to look at her house when he did so. But he didn't just do it once; he turned around at the end of the street and drove back, passing her house again. He continued to repeat that pattern, indicating it was over. Even if she wasn't awake – well, he didn't know. But he had to tell her even if he didn't believe it himself that was they had was in the past and that he had moved on. Which was a lie, too.

Tessa hated him, Will was sure of it. He didn't have a clue of the things she longed to say to him but couldn't; he didn't even suspect the things she never said.

**TESSA'S POV:**

For some reason, Tessa hadn't been able to sleep, and now it was 2am.

At first, she didn't exactly know why she couldn't sleep. She didn't exactly know anything. Now, normally she would have been up at this ungodly hour, her head buried in a book, as she always does. But this time it felt different. It _was _different.

For the first time in God knows when – maybe ever – she hadn't wanted to read. It was not that she was in some sort of reading slump or anything, her thoughts were just clouded with emotion, and she was tired. She wasn't on her period, so she knew that it had nothing to do with that, but even so, she laid down in her bed at presumably 11pm and had tried to sleep, but it hadn't worked.

Only when her head hit the pillow, did she realise.

Will.

It was because of Will. That untrustworthy, disloyal, repulsive son of a –

No. She couldn't finish the sentence. No matter hard she tried, no matter how much she willed herself too, she couldn't bring herself to hate him, even though she should.

It had been a few weeks, and she knew that by now she should've forgotten him. She should've moved on. He was a fling – just another one of those players who used girls for their own pleasure. But she couldn't get the goddamned thought of him out of her mind!

So now, over in back wall of her bedroom was a large window full of dust that she never bothered to clean. Dusty white curtains covered the space of the window, but now she pulled them back as she sat on the window sill, leaning her head against the window pane, looking out into the night. Or perhaps not night – it was 2am, so technically it was the morning.

It was raining heavily. Not just a shower, but the weather was full on pelting with rain. It was so fast coming down that she couldn't see the water, but instead heard the loud thumps on the pavement below her two story house. She stared fixated at the small drops of water falling down her window in a rhythmic pattern.

Although as selfish as the thought was, Tessa couldn't ignore it. She missed Will. She longed for him; the touch that sent shivers through her bones, the hot and tender kisses burning like fire and tasting of holy water and blood. A strange taste, that was, but they did.

She wished that they hadn't ended their relationship as they did; on a bad note. She wished he'd swallow his pride and come back to her, because to be honest, she'd welcome him back with open arms. She wished she hadn't hung up the phone like she did, because it left him to think that she hated her, when really, it was the complete opposite of that.

A tear slipped down her cheek. No matter what happened, she would never forget him as long as she lived. He was her first kiss; he was irresistible, and she wished she knew how important he still was to her.

Tessa wanted Will to be right here; right now, with her. Even if they weren't dating, she wished he would just run to her and hold him in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. She wanted him to tell her that everything was okay, even if it wasn't, because just his word was enough.

And then she saw his car.

She didn't see him, precisely, but she had been in that car enough times to recognise the black ford as it passed her street.

Tessa knew that it wasn't a coincidence – Will wasn't just up at this hour for no reason, let alone driving past her house. Her house was in a shaded area of London, so it was not a busy street at all (hardly anybody came down her street, let alone this hour), and she wondered.

She thought about their relationship, then. They got into a relationship that they both knew wouldn't last forever and that would be extremely infectious, but they couldn't resist it and went for it, although in the end they knew it would impact them badly.

As he drove past, his headlights passed the windowpane, shining, and for an instant she saw the light, a glimmer of hope, but she knew it was fleeting.

Their love was exhilarating, it was the craziest relationship ever. They could go from – to 100 in a split second. He could make her feel like nobody ever in her entire lifetime had made her feel like before. Sometimes, the feelings were great, full of joy; but other times the feelings were bad; the light flickering out.

Looking back now, Tessa realized that they did waste something amazing by focusing on the bad more than the good.

Will Herondale stopped his car.

Again, it was another mystery as to why that was yet to be discovered, but for now he was betting on instinct. He hoped it would be worth it.

The rain had not stopped its intense pouring and that made Will think it only made the situation more dramatic that it already was. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he stood looking up at the house that stood in front of him.

_If she hates me, then how will I make her love me again? _He thought. _No. Stupid. I can't make _her _do anything._

He didn't exactly do anything. He just stood there, leaning against the car door, rain soaking his clothes more and more each time it pelted down. She was probably asleep, for all he knew. Or maybe she was up with a book, as she always used to do.

When he heard the creek of a door opening, he thought it was a dream. But it wasn't, because when he snapped his head around to stare at the door, Tessa came out.

She was wearing an oversized T-Shirt and short shorts, probably what she was wearing to bed, but even so, she was still beautiful. The sight of her still made him forget everything in the world except themselves.

Tessa looked at him steadily, and said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Why are you out here in the rain?"

It was such an average thing to say, but yet she caught him off guard. "I…" he started.

She moved closer to him then, so that there was only about 5 feet between them. He could see her face clearly now; her long, curly brown hair in tangles around her face, a pair of stormy grey eyes fixated on him. He felt small under her gaze.

Will noticed she shivered, and wondered if it was just from the coldness of the rain. _No. _He shook his head slightly to clear himself from those thoughts – he didn't know if she even still liked him. _But then why would she be out here at 2am? _His thoughts kept pressing on.

"I'm sorry," Tessa said in a small voice, fixated on the floor, not daring to meet his eyes.

Will widened his eyes.

"_Sorry? _But what did you do, Tess?"

For the first time in three weeks, she did not tell him to not call her Tess. He wondered.

"I'm sorry for being such a… pain," she began. "I'm sorry for acting so rude for you, and for pushing you away. Don't forget acting like a brat. I should've –"

Will was astonished. "No," he said, shaking his head. "It is not you who should be sorry. It is I." He took a deep breath, for now he finally figured out why he had come here in the first place.

"I didn't know what I was thinking, or even what I was doing, with Jessamine like that." He shuddered at the faint memory. "I shouldn't have been so selfish. It was the day, 5 years ago, my sister had died. Ella. I don't even know why I did anything with Jessamine. I was so selfish, and I regret it so, so, so much. I would do anything to change that day, believe me, Tess."

Tessa looked at him then, in both amazement and longing. He knew why she was amazed – he never, ever apologised to anyone. What he didn't know was why her eyes were full of lust.

"I forgive you, Will. And I love you."

She said the last three words in such a quiet voice that Will almost didn't hear her. But he did, and he stepped back dizzily in shock.

"You… _what?_"

"I've missed you, Will. All this time. Even if it hasn't seemed like it."

Will took a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't believe it. But then, Tessa managed to always catch him off guard.

"I've missed you too. And I love you still," Will said.

And then in an instant – so quick it was a blur – they were kissing. They were kissing for the first time in a few weeks, the kiss full of desperation and love, and the pelting rain pouring down on them in the early hours of the morning, drenching their bodies everywhere. For the first time in forever, Will didn't care.

**I don't know if it was that good. I mean, it was alright. I'm lacking confidence in my fanfiction though D:. Please, please review! Oh, and see my Frozen reference in the last sentence? :P**


	3. Wildest Dreams

Wildest Dreams

Tessa knew that a love like this wouldn't – couldn't – last forever, but she didn't want to face that fact right now.

And neither did Will.

But right here, right now, they didn't care. All they wanted was this moment to last forever.

There were too many haters. Too many gossipers, too many heart-breakers. They were mainly girls who would gape over the sight of Will, wanting him all to themselves, and when they finally discovered that he had fallen for Tessa Gray, they weren't too happy about that.

Tessa sighed, remembering how they'd always shoot death glares in her direction, and how she'd hear cruel whispers about her in the distance. But she knew why they loved Will so much – he was like a bad angel.

Once in the hallways at school, all the hate directed at her made her overwhelmed. She would've broken down in front of everyone if it wasn't for Will who noticed her discomfort and steered her away from the hateful crowds into a quiet, reserved area of the London Institute.

That was the only time she had ever cried over it. She knew it was stupid, of course – who cares what the haters think? But Tessa did, and she hated herself for crying over it. She hated crying because it was her one true weakness.

Tessa leaned her head into Will's shoulder as they zoomed by on his motorbike, her arms about his waist tightly. She swore he smiled, although she couldn't see his face in that moment.

"You know what Tess?" Will said. "Let's get out of the city, away from all the haters for a little while."

"Is that where we're going?" Tessa asked curiously, a small smile playing about her face. He hadn't told her where he was taking her (said it was a surprise), and for curiosity being her besetting sin she hated surprises.

"Mhm," Will murmured. "I booked a cottage house down in the countryside for us to stay in for a week."

She couldn't help but smile for the gesture of affection he made for her. Even though he was rough, he had his soft side too.

Tessa closed her eyes, willing this moment, this perfectness, to not be over so soon. She knew that everything was too perfect to last forever; for this happiness to last. But she couldn't deny the fact that she didn't care, because she only thought about this particular moment.

She suspected the reasons for girls looking at Will as they did. He was truly like a bad angel – all tangled black hair, a mess, deep blue eyes, full lips and all delicate, sharp angles. He was hot (there was no denying it) but he was also a bad boy. A _really _bad boy. She had never been one to date those kind of guys, but Will was an exception. If her Aunt Harriet was currently alive right now, she would have been horrified if she knew the kind of things Will had done and still does.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

It had been 2 days since they had arrived at their little beach cottage in the countryside, and so far things were pretty good.

Tessa had just gotten up to place the book she was currently reading: _Great Expectations _on her bedside table, when she felt Will's arms wrap around her waist. She smiled a little and let the book clatter to the floor before she twisted in his grip so that she was facing him. He had a small smirk on his face, and his eyes were filled with amusement – a typical Will expression.

His actions were so fast, so very fast that Tessa thought for just a moment it might've been a dream. Before she knew it, his mouth was hot and hard against hers, and she was responding just as eagerly as her arms went around his next and his hands roughly came to tangle in her hair.

Again, so quickly, they were stumbling towards the bed, and at last fell down onto it, Will positioned above her. He paused for a moment when she took the opportunity to say, "No one has to know what we do."

Will smirked and with an incoherent sound of impatience tosses his shirt on the ground, and removes the rest of his clothes, so that they are scattered across the room.

As Tessa stared at him in pure amazement, her mind came rushing back to what she thought every time she was with him. Although now she was getting a bit more used to this… _thing _they had, and though it seemed like he would stay, she was still a little sceptical about the concept of forever.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

At approximately 5.00pm that day, Tessa was leaning against the balcony of their home for the next few days, watching the sun slowly go down from the sky. She took a deep breath – it was cold out here, and with a shiver she remembered that she forgot to bring a jacket.

"Cold?" a voice inquired from the left of her. With a start Tessa turned and saw Will, looking amazingly handsome as always, leaning against the railing too.

She smiled at him and nodded slightly. He shrugged and wrapped his jacket which was warm not only from the layers of it all, but also from Will's body heat, around her. She leaned into him.

But then she remembered – she had to say something about their future. And if now wasn't the right time, then when was the right time?

Will seemed to notice her hesitation as he always had. He looked at her levelly. "Tess, what is it?"

"Say you'll remember me."

For a second Will's eyes flashed with something, some emotion that Tessa couldn't quite place. Then he furrowed his eyebrows with confusion and regarded her with interest. "What?"

She took another sharp intake of breath.

"Say you'll remember me. Right now. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset," she began, indicating that the moment she was talking about was right now. "When you leave me –" she made a noise of frustration at her choice of words. "Say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams."

Will closed his eyes for a moment. She knew what he was thinking – he was thinking about their relationship too, and how it was on a bit of a bumpy road although everything seemed too good to be true.

She remembered then, the many nights that they had spent tangled up in the sheets all night, burning it down. She tried to hide the faint blush on her cheeks, but seemed unconvinced that it had worked.

"Tess…" Will started. Then he sighed. "You know, that whatever happens, I'll never forget you."

However much her mind was telling her to just forget it, to not believe him, her heart was telling her otherwise, Her heart was telling her to follow her dreams and just believe him, because she was in love with him. And as she was always one to follow her heart, she did the latter.

"I know."


End file.
